yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi Bear (film)
Yogi Bear is a 2010 live-action/CGI animated motion picture event adaption of the cartoon series by Hanna-Barbera's The Yogi Bear Show. The film stars Dan Aykroyd as the voice of Yogi Bear, Justin Timberlake as the voice of Boo-Boo Bear, and Tom Cavanagh as Ranger Smith. The film co-stars Anna Faris, T. J. Miller, Andrew Daly, and Nate Corddry. It was directed by Eric Brevig. Disturbed By Warner Bros. Pictures Cindy Bear did not appear on the film Preceding the film, a 3D short called Rabid Rider featuring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner was be shown. A sequel to the film is yet to be released. Plot When visitors stop visiting Jellystone Park, Mayor Brown (Andrew Daly) decides to shut it down and sell the land. That would mean everyone would lose the joy of the outdoors, and worst of all, Yogi (voiced by Dan Aykroyd) and Boo-Boo (voiced by Justin Timberlake) would be thrown out of the only home they've ever known. So Yogi and Boo Boo must team up with their arch-enemy Ranger Smith (Tom Cavanagh) to save Jellystone Park. Synopsis Mayor Brown confesses that he does not care about the enviroment, but it is filmed by Boo Boo (Justin Timberlake) and Ranger Smith (Tom Cavanagh) shows it to everybody attending Mayor Brown's (evil) press conference. Ranger Smith thanks Yogi for saving Jellystone, and Ranger Jones says "Welcome to Jellystone, home of Turtle and Yogi Bear. Here's a season pass. I'm Ranger...Jones". Cast *Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear (voice) *Justin Timberlake as Boo-Boo Bear (voice) *Tom Cavanagh as Ranger Smith *Anna Farris as Rachel *T.J. Miller as Ranger Jones *Andrew Daly as Mayor Brown *Nate Corddry as the Chief of Staff * Narrator as Josh Robert Thompson Sequel May 26, 2011 Warner Bros. is moving forward with a sequel to their 2010 release, Yogi Bear. According to Variety, Joshua Sternin and Jeffrey Ventimilia, two of the writers behind the original film, have signed on to provide the first draft. Yogi Bear, released in 3D and based on the popular Hanna Barbera cartoon character, was directed by Eric Brevig and starred Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Tom Cavanagh, Anna Faris and Andy Daly. Brad Copeland was the other credited writer, but there's no word yet on whether any of the other talent will be returning. Read more: Writers Hired for Yogi Bear 2 - ComingSoon.net http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=78130#ixzz1atdR1DaS Read more: Writers Hired for Yogi Bear 2 - ComingSoon.net http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=78130#ixzz1atdR1DaS Home Media On Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc on Blu-ray and DVD in 2011 Videos Trivia *Many students of Daws Butler (the original voice of Yogi Bear) sent Dan Aykroydtapes of Butler explaining how to do Yogi's voice. Aykroyd refused to listen to any of the tapes, preferring to do his own take on the classic character. WILHELM SCREAM: When a pinecone falls out of a tree and hits Yogi in the eye. This is the first live-action adaptation of a Hanna-Barbera cartoon to be made without the assistance of William Hanna or Joseph Barbera, who passed away in 2001 and 2006 respectively. When Justin Timberlake was younger and learning to sing, he imitated various cartoon characters, and so came in with a prepared Boo-Boo voice. The film was primarily shot in New Zealand, as it was winter in the northern hemisphere and to wait for summer would delay the shooting schedule longer by six months longer than if in southern hemisphere. Category:Article management templates Category:Forums Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Yogi Bear (2010 film) Category:Yogi Bear Franchise Category:Yogi Bear (2010)